


With a little help from my friends.

by MrsMegadrive



Category: Last Podcast on The Left (Podcast) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bar fight brawling marcus, M/M, Very big and soft ben kissel, abo but not in a creepy non consensual way, mother hen-ry, no beta reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMegadrive/pseuds/MrsMegadrive
Summary: Marcus is having a hard time accepting the fact that Ben is moving far, far away from him.It turns out that they're going to get some unexpected uhhhhh bonding time before he leaves.The ABO story that no one asked for.
Relationships: Ben Kissel/Marcus Parks
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficfucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/gifts).



> Ya'll can blame @ficfucker for encouraging this dumbass idea to the point that it drove me nuts and I had to write it. 
> 
> I'm sorry boys.

“You could look a little happier to be here Dogmeat.” Henry yelled above the noise of the bar. Marcus is focused intently on the screen above them, seemingly enthralled by a slow motion replay. There was an audible groan from those around him, their team receiving a penalty.

“Oh?” He manages, quirking an eyebrow but refusing to meet Henry’s gaze. 

“I know you’re cut up that he’s leaving, but you can’t leave it like this. You’re being an ass.”

“Cut up? _Right…_ ” His voice drips heavily with sarcasm. 

“Can you cut the bullshit for one second Parks, and look at me?”

With a sigh, Marcus looks away from the tv, his eyes falling on Ben further down the bar. He can hear Ben’s laughter, even over the crowd of sports fans yelling at the tvs mounted above the bar. He bites and worries at the his bottom lip, trying hard to not snap at Henry. He knows he’s being an ass, he’s fully aware. He just can’t bring himself to join in and be happy that his best friend is moving to the other side of the country. Ben is leaving him, and he’s leaving him all alone. Marcus can hear that Henry is talking to him, but its a quiet droning sound because his focus is elsewhere. “Fucking Ben…” He sighs to himself.

“Can you do that for me Dogmeat? Can you at least pretend you’re happy for him? Look at that fucking enormous smile on his mug right now!”

“Yeah.” He groans. “I can do that.”

“Hey Kissel! KISSEL!” Henry struggles to be heard over the passionate screams and cheers. “ **SASQUATCH!** ” That grabs Ben’s attention, earning Henry a snort of loud laughter.

Ben makes his way through the crowd, weaving as nimbly as someone of his stature can. He’s only a few steps away when the guy standing next to Henry at the bar spins around, holding five glasses in his hand precariously. It happens in an instant, both men covered in cheap beer, glass scattered over the floor.

“ **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!** ” The man looks down at his clothes, dripping with beer, his shoes clearly soaked. “ **ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?** ” Before Ben can apologise he is shoved backwards, forcing a startled yelp from him as he slips on the wet floor before finding his balance. 

“Look man, it was an accident! I didn’t see you, you didn’t see me!” His face is flushed red with a mixture of embarrassment and frustration.

“ **YOU MUST BE PRETTY FUCKING DUMB TO NOT SEE ME FROM UP THERE.** ”

“Hey now, he said it was an accident. We’ll buy your drinks and you can be on your way.” Marcus tries, sliding his way in front of Ben, reaching back protectively. This does nothing to calm the angry man, who is leering over Marcus’ shoulder at Ben.

“You’re a fucking freak. How’s a beta like you so tall?” He sneers in a loud whisper. “Giant freak like you can’t defend yourself? Need an alpha to protect you huh, big boy? **WHAT A FUCKING JOKE.** ”

Ben whines quietly behind Marcus, almost inaudibly. The hairs on the back of Marcus’ neck prickle at the sound. “I really, really think you should take him up on replacing those drinks before this gets any worse dude.” Henry tries worriedly. 

“How’s it gonna get any worse for me, little man?” He barks loudly at Henry, causing him to back away. He knows he’s not a match for this beefcake alpha, and quietly hopes that Marcus has control of the situation. “This gangly piece of shit smells like an alpha but sure as shit don’t look like one.” Marcus lets out a feral snarl as the other alpha pushes him roughly, Ben catching his slight frame. The suddenness of the contact catches Ben by surprise, causing him to whine loudly this time. The sight of Marcus being roughed up by this idiot is beyond stressful to him, this is all his fault. Marcus shouldn’t have to suffer for him. His heart hammers in his chest as he growls quietly. The tension between the group shifts suddenly as both alphas are caught by surprise by Ben. Not only is he growling in Marcus’ defence, but the scent of the bar has shifted. Spilled beer and alpha hormones are no longer the dominant scent. Even Henry can pick up the distinct scent of a distressed Omega. 

Marcus moves to push Ben further behind him, sensing a drastic shift in the other alphas stance. “Henry, please come and stand with Ben.” It’s a deep growl, eyes trained on the other alpha the whole time. 

“A tiny little runt alpha, and a fucking stupid giant omega! Holy shit!” He sneers, elbowing his friend comically. “How’s he go satisfying you in heat, baby boy? A big boy like you needs a big, BIG alpha!” He grabs his crotch, mockingly stroking himself through his pants at Ben. He moves to step towards Ben and Marcus is in front of him like an immovable wall in an instant, snarling. 

“Oh come on Skin & Bones! You think you can satisfy an omega like that?” He laughs confidently. “I bet he’s a real greedy little bitch when he’s in heat, needs a REAL alpha to show him his place.” He tries to step around Marcus to get to Ben, who is wrapped in Henry’s arms. Marcus swings quickly, fist landing square on the man’s jaw, sending him wobbling backwards. With a forceful push, the larger alpha is slammed into the bar, winded. 

Grabbing a handful of his hair, Marcus forces him around to face the bar, crowding in close to the other man’s ear. “We’ve all got the power in our hands to kill, but most people are afraid to use it. The ones who aren’t afraid, control life itself.” And with that he smashes the alphas face into the bar, listening for the sickening crunch of his nose shattering to pieces. Smiling, Marcus lifts his head and slams it back down again for emphasis. As he lifts the man’s face from the bloodied surface he can hear his breath coming out in a rattled wheeze, and smirks with satisfaction before spiting in his face and shoving him backwards to the floor. 

“Outside Ben.” He doesn’t need to look over his shoulder to know that Ben is following him through the parted crowd. The air is painfully cold outside, the moon hidden behind a dark wall of clouds. Leaning against the building, Marcus admires the smears of blood on his hand where his knuckles have split, noting how the blood looks almost black in the moonlight. His heart is hammering in his chest and he feels sick.

“Holy shit Marcus! What the actual fuck!? Are you ok? What the fuuuuuck. Did you fucking quote Richard Ramirez at that asshat? Shit!” Henry is pacing the parking lot the moment he leaves the building, pumped with adrenaline and fuelled by tequila shots. Ben just stands in a daze, eyes glazed over a little as he half heartedly wipes at his wet clothes with his hands.

“Ben!” Marcus chirps, catching his attention. “Come here please.” He watches sternly as Ben makes his way over, unable to make eye contact with him, his cheeks flushed pink again. “Are you ok?” His heart is still racing, heart beat thumping in his ears. The taller man just looks at Marcus and shrugs, his shoulders sagging heavily as he fights back tears of shock. “Oh hun come here…” Marcus pulls him to his chest, wiping away a tear spilling down Ben’s cheek. He wraps himself around the bigger man, gently pushing Ben’s head into the crook of his neck, where his calming scent would soothe him. Marcus can feel Ben’s breathing settle, the hiccups of his crying slow and then stop as he nuzzles into his neck. 

“Ben…are you…are you an omega?”

“Henry don’t.” Marcus warns.

“I mean, chump move, but i’d always just assumed you were a beta too.”

“Shut the ever loving fuck up Zebrowski.” Marcus hisses over Ben’s shoulder before gently untangling himself from Ben’s grip. “You’re in no position to drive, you’re coming home and crashing on my couch ok?”

“Ok Marcus.” Ben sighs, exhausted. 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s well after 2am when Marcus notices that the light is still on in his living room, shining softly down the hall to his bedroom. He’d set Kissel up with a makeshift bed on his sofa, and when he quietly pads out to the living room he sees Ben, wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito with his legs dramatically flung over the arm of the sofa, watching old wrestling highlights on youtube on his phone. Ben doesn’t notice Marcus crossing the room, dropping down cross legged into the arm chair opposite him until the brunette speaks. 

“Trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah.”

They sit in silence a while, Ben putting his phone down on his chest to stare up at the ceiling quietly. “My heart is still beating outta my chest and I feel like absolute shit.” Marcus hums in acknowledgement. “I’m so fucking embarrassed that you had to step in like that.”

“You don’t gotta be one bit embarrassed, that guy was a fucking grade a asshole.”

“I know.” He yawns, rubbing at his eyes. “I barely saw you last night until you had to step in and save my ass.”

“Hmmm?” Marcus knows he’s definitely not ready to have this conversation.

“Look. I know you’re pissed at me. I get it.”

“I’m fine Ben.”

“I’m not stupid.”

“I said it’s fine Ben.” There was an edge to his voice this time, he’s far too tired to have a conversation like this. “Leave it.”

“You don’t have to use that tone with me. I’m not some bratty omega you need to put in place… with your big bad alpha voice. How long have we been friends?”

“Not long enough for you to feel comfortable telling me your secondary gender apparently!” Why is he pushing back at Ben? He can feel himself getting agitated and he knows that this is not the way he wants his last few days with his best friend to pan out. 

“You don’t think i’d tell you, if I already knew!? I never fucking presented Marcus!”

“How COULDN’T you know Ben?!”

“I swear! I had no idea. I saw you push in front of me and that guy was stressin’ me out so bad and I just felt so overwhelmed and I don’t know. I swear I didn’t know Marcus…”

The sad look on Ben’s face brings Marcus out of his rage, sighing deeply.

“Things coulda gone so differently.”

“How do you mean?”

“We could have… not that it matters. You’re leaving. So it doesn’t fucking matter now I guess.” The sadness in Marcus’ voices startles them both, Ben wrapping himself tighter in Marcus’ blankets.

“We’re back at this again huh?”

“Yeah, I guess we are Benjamin.”

“You’ve been such a distant asshole lately… can’t you just be happy for me?”

“I AM!”

“Only, you’re most definitely not…”

“Yeahhhh well maybe we should get you an uber home Ben.”

Absolutely mortified, Ben lets out a small whine. “You can’t pull your head outta your ass for one second to be real with me Marcus? I feel like you at least owe me that after this long…”

“I don’t owe you shit Ben. I’m not your alpha. CAN’T be your alpha.” His words hang heavily in the air as he casts his eyes downwards, trying to look anywhere but at his friend. “Not now.”

“I promise I didn’t know, but I guess that doesn’t matter to you either way.” Untangling himself from his blanket cocoon, Ben grabs his phone, wallet and keys and heads to the door. It takes every part of Marcus’ being to remember that he’s mad in this instant, desperately wanting to stop the other from leaving. They can’t do this, if there ever was a time for this, it has well and truly passed. 

“Text me when you get home? So I know you’re ok?” Marcus speaks quietly. “Please?”

Ben opens the door and sighs to himself. 

“You can’t have this both ways Marcus. You’ve made it absolutely clear that you’re not my alpha. I’m not yours, you’re not mine. I’ll see you at the studio tomorrow.”

Marcus can’t help but stare at the door long after Ben leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Group Chat-**  
Ben: I know it’s last minute but I’m gonna have to cancel today

Henry: What? We’re already at the studio Kissel!

Ben: I know. I’m sorry. I fucked up, should have messaged you both earlier.

Henry: Thanks Captain Obvious.

Henry: Fuck.

Henry: What the fuck is going on Kissel?

Ben: I feel like shit, honest to God.

Henry: Honest to God? You know how much that’s worth around here.

Henry: Well fuck. This is real shitty timing Ben. Feel better.

Marcus: Typical, Ben. Great.

Ben rolls his eyes, completely unable to devote any attention or energy to Marcus’ bullshit right now. His body is burning up and his joints ache and he feels like the world could fall out from beneath him at any moment. “It must be the flu” he thinks to himself, cocooning himself in a blanket in a moment of violent chills, laying on his couch ruefully. Reaching for his phone, he bashes out a clumsy text to Henry. 

Ben: I’m serious dude, I feel like death warmed up.

Henry: It’s the absolute worst timing but I know you wouldn’t ditch unless you had to, especially not now.

Ben: Marcus is gonna hate me.

Henry: He could never hate you Kissel. He’ll get over it.

Henry: For real though, are you ok?

Ben: It’ll be fine. I’m a big tough boy. 

Ben laughs quietly. He desperately wants to tell Henry how awful he feels, fully knowing that he’ll rush to his side and baby him. Henry’s good like that. He tosses the blanket off forcefully, burning up again, his shirt dampened with sweat patches. He manages to sleep on the couch for a while, dozing while shitty reality shows drone on in the background on his tv. His sleep is fitful and light, filled with moments of dreams that he won’t remember when he wakes up. As he comes to he is hit by an odd sensation. He feels like his skin is being licked by flames, but he also feels painfully aroused. It’s a confronting and confusing feeling that startles him into texting Henry. 

Ben: I’m not ok Henry.

Ben: I don’t know what’s going on but i’m burning up

Ben: And I feel like i’ve swallowed a fucking bottle of viagra. 

Henry: Oh

Ben almost stares a hole in his phone, waiting for a response from Henry. “Oh?!” he shouts into his apartment, starling puffin from his spot on the floor. He jumps when the phone buzzes in his hands loudly.

Henry: I’m coming over.

Henry: Drink some water kid.

Ben sinks into a fitful sleep while he waits for Henry to make his way over by train, his body feeling heavy and sore. When he wakes up to loud knocking on his door, he finds himself surrounded in his blankets, as if he had tried to forced them into a pile to sleep in. “Odd” he mumbles to himself as he shuffles to open the door, letting Henry in. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Well that’s the worst damn nest i’ve ever seen!”

“Hey, fuck you! And I do NOT have a nest.”

“What do you call that then Big Boy?” Henry points dramatically at the pile of clothes covering Ben’s bed. He knows Ben is messy, but not messy enough to sleep on top of a pile of laundry.

“Eh…” Ben waves vaguely towards his bed, almost flippantly. “My house is just a bit trashed with me packing.”

“That is a fucking nest Kissel.”

“Oh what would you know!?” Ben is sure that Henry is right, but if anything, Ben Kissel is stubborn as a mule.

“I grew up with two Omegas, dipshit. No wonder you feel so fuckin’ awful, you can’t even nest properly!” With that, Henry paces into Ben’s bedroom, despite the feeble protests coming from behind him, and starts shaking all of the clothes out and rearranging them in a loose oval. He then empties the contents of his backpack onto the bed, placing a small supply of bottled water on the nightstand near the bed along some granola bars & protein balls, and something that makes Ben gasp instantly.

“HENRY. NO! NO NO NO NO! NO FUCKING WAY.”

“Kissel! Kissel… We are past being embarrassed about personal shit at this stage aren’t we?”

“I am NOT using that! Goodness gracious! This is absolutely mortifying!”

“You’ve heard every damn vulgar story i’ve ever told, seen my Hank Hill ass an immeasurable amount of times, seen me vomit all over myself, probably heard me sadly getting off on my lonesome… don’t let your fucking pride get in the way of me helping you.” The stern look on his face softens as he sees just how red Ben is blushing. “It’s just a fuckin’ sex toy Ben, everyone uses ‘em!”

Ben regards the dildo on his bedside and shakes his head softly. It looks intimidatingly large, the knot at it’s base unmanageable. “I can’t believe you did that. Weren’t you at least a LITTLE embarrassed to be buying that in person? No discreet package delivered to your door at this short notice.”

“My boy is suffering! I can’t stand to see you like this Ben. I’m not in a position to help you, not in the way you really need it at least. So let me help you, how I can. Please…” Ben nods gently. Henry is worth his weight in gold, and he and Marcus are guilty of not seeing that all the time. With a loud clap of his hands, Henry startles Ben out of his embarrassed sulking. “Now get in that nest and tell me how I did!”

After cautiously climbing into the soft, pillowy space Henry had created, Ben wiggles around, stretching his entire body out with a yawn. “It’s a marked improvement.” He rolls around, trying to get comfortable, but huffs loudly when he can’t find the right spot to settle. “It’s just not…”

“It’s missing something?”

Ben nods again, groaning in frustration. He still feels like he’s burning up, his shirt stuck to his back and stomach with sweat. “Hold up, I bought something just incase.”

Ben hears his front door click open briefly, before closing softly. “Don’t be mad at me, I had to leave this outside.” Henry yells from the entry. The hairs on Ben’s arms and the back of his neck bristle suddenly, a quiet groan escaping passing his lips as the scent of the room changes. “I may have made two stops on my way here. He didn’t want to hand it over, but I KNEW. I knew it would help.” Henry throws one of Marcus’ old, worn flannel shirts towards Ben, who has a slightly wild look on his face as he sits up and grabs for it. 

“He gave you this?” Ben asks warily, picking the shirt up and running his thumb over an old cigarette burn on the collar. He hesitates to smell it, mortified to be so effected by this in front of Henry. The beta smiles and motions for him to go on. The smell is so encompassing and just…right? So utterly and entirely Marcus. It smells like long nights at the studio, Irn-Bru, dirt & old books. The smell is intoxicating to Ben, but he pulls himself away from the bunched up shirt held to his face for a moment.

“Marcus made it painfully clear that he’s not my alpha, why did he give you this?”

“I didn’t give him much of a choice, I may have told him that he was being a fucking ass to you, and that this might be a small step towards making up for it.”  
“He still doesn’t believe me.”

“He doesn’t have to. You know your truth. I believe you. If you knew you were an omega you wouldn’t be heading into your heat completely unprepared. You’re legit my friend.” 

“My heat. I’m going to have heats. Fucking fantastic!” The words are venomous and bitter, the first time Ben has spoken this new truth aloud. “And i’m about to move away from the only person…” He sighs deeply, almost staring a hole in Marcus’ shirt. “The only alpha…” Henry balances delicately on the edge of the bed, the two sitting in silence as Ben grips the shirt tightly.

“He’ll pull his head outta his scrawny ass eventually.” He massages Ben’s shoulder reassuringly for a moment. “I’m going to head off. I got your back, ok? You call me if Natalie and I can help at all.”

“Thanks Hen.” The omega smiles sadly.

Henry can’t help but waggle his eyebrows suggestively, gesturing towards the nightstand. “Have fun getting to know your new friend there!” 

“Fuck you, Zebrowski!”. The shorter man sighs with relief when he sees Ben’s cheeks scrunching with a soft smile. 

“Oh I’m not man enough for you, Big Boy!” He yells from the entry way as he leaves, laughing to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry: He’s not bullshitting.

Marcus: You’re always excusing his shitty behaviour Henry, you can’t smooth things over just for the sake of peace. 

Henry: You know I can’t stand tension. Gives me fuckin’ stomach ulcers.

Marcus: Well if Kissel can’t be fucked coming into work because he’s upset with me, that’s on him. 

Marcus: Not a me problem.

Henry: Is this the hill you’re choosing to die on Dogmeat? Pretty stupid fuckin’ hill if you ask me.

Marcus: Good thing I wasn’t asking.

Henry: BECAUSE if you WERE asking, i’d say that you should go call his bluff if you think he’s faking it. 

Henry: If you’re calling horseshit, go call him out. Have your fight and say your piece. I’m done with you being a giant fucking baby about your feelings. 

Henry can see that Marcus is typing, but can only assume that he’s rewriting and deleting once he sees his response.

Marcus: Well maybe I will.

“I think I just sent Marcus into the emotional equivalent of a burning building” Henry sighs, putting his phone on the coffee table and curling himself around Natalie on the couch.

“You didn’t start the fire.” Natalie smiles.

“It was always burning.” Henry nods solemnly. 

Henry can feel Natalie smile against his shoulder. “Since the world’s been turning.”

“Some times I wanna fucking barf with how lame we are.”

“Hey! You married me!”

“I made you MY WIFE!” Henry yells, the two dissolving into a fit of giggles, causing Wendy to bark enthusiastically as though she wants in on the fun.

************

  
  
Marcus: Are you coming into the studio today?

Ben groans as he reads the message from Marcus. He doesn’t have the energy for this right now. He doesn’t have the energy for anything right now. His body feels like it’s on fucking fire and he feels disgustingly empty and needy. The toy Henry left is still sitting on his bedside table, mocking him. He can’t. He just can’t do it. His evangelical upbringing is probably not helping, vivid memories of having to confess his awkward teenage sins to the family’s pastor each week making it so much worse. 

Ben: Can’t. Sorry.

Marcus: You can’t?!  
  
Marcus: Are you home?

Ben: Marcus don’t.

Ben whines, worried that Marcus will come over and try to sort out the tension and anger that is currently knee capping their friendship. Taking a deep breath of Marcus’ scent in and holding his flannel up to his face, Ben knows he just wants Marcus to not be angry. The fact that the only alpha in his life that he’s ever found attractive, despite having very conflicted and strange feelings about that… the fact that Marcus is angry with him makes him feel sick to his stomach. But he can’t deal with it now. The idea of Marcus seeing him like this is mortifying. How are they meant to have a serious conversation about him moving away, when his body is going to be screaming out for him to climb the brunette like a tree?

By the time Ben hears someone hammering loudly on his door, knocking impatiently he feels somewhat lucid. He’s learned in this short time that his lucid moments come in waves and right now he feels slightly like his usual self.

“Who is it?” Ben yells across his apartment, cautiously.

“Ben, open the fucking door.”

Marcus. 

_Shit._

Ben wraps himself in his blanket, his feverish temperature gone for the time being as he pads toward the front door. Keeping the security chain in place, he cautiously opens the door, leaving just enough room to see the look of absolute exasperation on Marcus’ face. “I’ve been knocking for 20 fucking minutes Benjamin! I was about hit up your super to see if they had a key!"

“Sorry!” Ben whines, opening the door a little further.

“Can I come in? You’re about to pick up and leave me- …leave New York, on the other side of the fucking country and we can’t even be in the same room with each other without fighting right now. This isn’t how we part ways Ben.”

While Ben appreciates Marcus’ sentiment, and definitely doesn’t miss that slip up about leaving him, he can not deal with this right now. He can feel his temperature rising again, his knees feeling weak. “Number one, We’re not parting ways Marcus. You’re going to see me plenty more, so stop being so gad dang dramatic. And number two, I literally can not do this right now.”

“Cant’ do this right now… right. Sure. I see. And why the fuck not Ben? What’s so fucking pressing that’s got you itching to slam this door in my face?”

“That’s uhhhh… that’s irrelevant.”

Marcus pushes the door without meaning to, causing the safety chain to pull taught and twang loudly. “Ben…” The tone is a confusing mix of concern and anger, causing the omega to whine in response. “Ben..” The tone changes, dripping with challenge and authority. 

“Please don’t use that voice with me Marcus. I’m not your omega, or have you forgotten that you’d decided that?” Marcus can smell the distress rolling off of Ben in waves, so strong that it was almost masking something else that he could sense in the back ground.

“Ben…”

“Marcus, don’t.”

“Ben…?” 

The redhead whines loudly, trying to push the door shut.

Marcus slides his foot in the door, wincing at the force with which Ben is trying to close the door.

“Are you…?” Ben is quietly growling a warning as Marcus pushes against the door, his voice laced now with nothing but worry and concern. “Are you in heat? And is that MY SHIRT?” Ben hastily hides the flannel behind his back. 

“If you’d listened to Henry at all, you’d fucking know that Marcus. Perhaps you’ll listen to this- please leave.” It hurts Ben to say this, to purposely push away the one person that he wants the most right now. Marcus sighs, letting Ben close the door with a soft click. 

Marcus slides down the wall, sitting against it as he stares at Ben’s door- wondering how he had been so fucking stupid.

Marcus: I fucked up didn’t I?

Henry: Yeah kid, you did.


	6. Chapter 6

He’s given in, much to his disgust and annoyance.

Henry was right. Of course he was fucking right. He feels empty and it hurts and his whole body is just thrumming with an agonising need and ache. He can’t think straight, and it’s overwhelming and suffocating. The toy helps. Barely. It slips in easily and Ben groans loudly as it bottoms out, head thrown backwards as his eyes scrunch shut in pleasure. He’s got no doubt that his neighbours can hear this right now, but Ben can’t find it in himself to care. He’s kept to himself well enough that he can allow himself to be rowdy right now and not feel too guilty about it. 

The noise doesn’t escape Marcus, who has been sitting opposite Ben’s door for hours now. He went down to the local convenience store to get a drink and some snacks- stretch his legs a little, and then settled in front of the floor. He’d wait Ben out. Surely he can’t stay mad forever? He has to leave the apartment eventually. Heck! He’s leaving the state soon enough! Marcus would say his piece and lay his cards down and whatever happens, so be it. But until then, he had to sit. And listen. And try to ignore how dang tight his pants are getting. Ben sounds fucking gorgeous, and he desperately wanted to be in there with him, causing those sighs and groans. But he’d fucked that up, hadn’t he?

  
The gasps, whines and growls continue on and off for hours until there is silence. Marcus wonders if the omega has finally fallen asleep- surely he must be exhausted by now. The scent rolling out from underneath the apartments’ door is not calm though. It’s not restful. It seems…sad? Marcus sits up from his reclined position on the floor, having been counting the roof tiles for what felt like the hundredth time and blinks sleepily at his watch. It’s late, he knows he should head home but he has to see this through. He pulls his phone from his pocket.

Marcus: Everything ok?

Marcus: Do you need anything?

He takes off his jacket and rolls it in a ball, using it as a makeshift pillow. It’s not the first time he’s slept in someone’s hallway, but it’s the first time he hasn’t been blanketed in the warming comfort of alcohol. He hears a loud snarl from within Ben’s apartment follow by two loud thuds against the wall. 

When Marcus wakes in the morning, his body is stiff, his neck cricked at an awkward angle. He stares at the door to Ben’s apartment, sighing loudly as he stretches his body, eliciting a loud groan of satisfaction. The moment is short lived though as his legs collide with something. With someone.

Ben is sitting by Marcus’ feet, wrapped in a blanket, snoring softly as he leans agains the wall. The brunette smiles sleepily, sitting up carefully and scooting close to his sleeping friend. Ben looks exhausted, his face flushed and his hair a tangled mess. Marcus can’t help himself, and leans in to breathe in Ben’s scent and sighs as he picks up on what he can only describe as a sense of melancholy. The redhead’s hair has grown long and wild recently, and it hangs in a gnarled curtain over his face as he sleeps. Without thinking, Marcus gently brushes the hair from Ben’s face, tucking it behind his ear carefully. It looks as though he needs this sleep, so Marcus rests his head on Ben’s shoulder and allows himself to drift off a while longer.

When Marcus comes to he remembers real fast that he’s leaning on Ben, head gently pressed to his shoulder. While he remembers quickly, he’s slow to move as he breathes in deeply. The melancholy is there still, mixed with that sickly sweet heat smell. “I broke my dang phone. Threw it right across the room”

The alpha flinches, Ben’s quiet voice catching him by surprise.

“I can’t believe how much this hurts.”

“What hurts Ben?” Marcus begrudgingly lifts his head from the warmth and comfort of Ben’s shoulder to look him in the eyes. He looks like a fucking mess. It makes Marcus’ heart ache, a feeling that doesn’t sit right with him. 

“The emptiness. Like… the physical emptiness. But also being alone.” He gently bumps his head back against the wall, thudding softly. “Nothing helps. I sound so fucking melodramatic right now.”

“I thought… didn’t Henry buy you…” Marcus coughs in quiet embarrassment. “Didn’t he buy you something to help with that?”

“You know about that huh?” Ben sighs, too exhausted to muster his usual indignant tone. 

Marcus nods, a sympathetic grimace on his face. “Not helping?”

“It’s not uhh… hitting the…spot.” He’s too tired to be embarrassed. This is Marcus. If he can’t be completely honest with the man sidled up next to him… well. He sighs deeply, running a hand through his ginger curls, struggling a little with the wild mess.

“Ben?” The redhead hums quietly in response, as he works his fingers through his hair again, trying to untangle it somewhat.

“Can I please help you through this? You don’t need to be alone Ben, I’m right here. Please, can we go inside?” Ben sighs deeply and gets up, still cocooned in his blanket. He stops just short of his door and looks back at Marcus, and in that moment the brunette is certain Ben is going to turn around and shut him out for good. 

The door slowly clicks open and the redhead steps through, leaving the door open. Wide open. Marcus sits staring at the door quizzically for a moment before he hears a voice from deep within the apartment. “Are you coming or what? Goodness Gracious!”.


End file.
